


Mordor Is No Place For An Elven Princess

by aleighisawesome



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, None - Freeform, book-verse, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighisawesome/pseuds/aleighisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thenidiel, daughter of Thranduil and sister to Legolas, grew up a princess and  soldier, but never left the Kingdom. Perhaps she will have her chance as Legolas travels to Rivendell to hold council about the One Ring. (Tenth Walker - sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thenidiel Thranduiliel

      Thenidiel Thranduiliel was a warrior, like her brother, father and the guards she considered friends. She was great with a bow, though not as perfect a shot as Legolas. When she was 200 years old she had started training in self defense with Tauriel, a rising soldier in the Mirkwood guard. King Thranduil had only permitted this of his only daughter after the recent sightings of spiders closer to the kingdom..

       As a princess, Thenidiel had a different role. She was to stand by her father's throne as he greeted any guests or held meetings in the company of royal advisers. Or she chatted idly with guests during celebrations. At the times she wasn't at her father's side or training with Tauriel, she would be in her room with her tutors. It was a much different expectation of the royal family than the other Silvan elves of the kingdom. They had all had private studies and tutors, along with weaponry and training to hunt and fight in the guard.

       By the time she was 400, she had become a warrior wearing her braids proudly. Tauriel had moved to the Captain of the guard and spent more time with King Thranduil and Legolas than Thenidiel. And at 500, Thenidiel knew she wanted more than to be stuck in the woodland kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thenidiel and Legolas approached their father’s throne and bowed, waiting for the king to speak. They stood silently, hands clasped behind their backs. Glancing over, Thenidiel noticed that Legolas was wearing his forest coloured hunting clothing, with his bow hung across his back and one shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, Of course, he can get away with such attire. I am stuck in these irritating gowns. Legolas caught her gaze and tilted his head to the side, slightly, silently asking what was troubling her. 

King Thranduil sat up straight and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children, “Lord Elrond has sent for representatives from over Middle Earth to hold council at Rivendell. It appears an old threat has arisen.” The king stood, “Legolas, you know what has happened to the creature, Gollum. I need you to ride as my representative. You will pack and leave in three days. And do pack proper clothing. You are a prince.” 

“Adar, I, too, know of the incident. Dare I say, I know more than Legolas.” Thenidiel gestured to Legolas’ clothing, “And I will represent our family better.” She smirked at her brother before directing her attention back to the king. 

“No, I want Legolas to go.” Thranduil walked down the steps from his throne. 

“Ada, I a-” 

Thranduil waved his hand to cut her off. Thendiel glared at him, and turned on her heel, storming away. The king glanced at one of his guards and motioned to the princess. Quickly, the elf nodded and chased after Thenidiel. He discovered her in the gardens sitting under a large tree, with its golden leaves starting to fall. 

“The king requests your presence, híril nín.” 

“His business is with Legolas. Leave me be.” 

The guard bowed and offered her his hand. She sighed and stood on her own, turning to the tree and watching a leaf slowly fall. Reaching out her hand, she let it float onto her palm gently. 

“This was my naneth’s favourite tree. She would lift me to the first branch until I was tall enough to reach it on my own.” The princess smiled, “It was our haven from the pressures of our life. Mostly for her, I suppose. Life was not too hard then. Ada was...happier. I had no fears or enemies other than my studies.” She dropped the golden leaf and turned to the guard, “Escort me back to the king; I am ready to speak.”   
As they approached the throne again, the guard quickly took his post next to a pathway leading to the king and prince. Thenidiel strode over to her kin and bowed. 

"I do regret my actions, but I will not regret my words."

"Of course not, my child, I would not expect that of you. You are like me in that sense." Thranduil kept his hands clasped behind his back, "what more do you know of the disappearance of Gollum?"

"If I should speak, then you will send off Legolas with new information. I wish to travel with my brother to Rivendell." 

"And if I say no?"

"I will accompany him either way. I am perfectly capable of the journey; we have made it many times before. I can wield a sword and bow should trouble arise."   
Thranduil sighed, "It is not the journey there I am concerned of, Thenidiel." He shut his eyes for a brief moment, before turning to Legolas, "Keep her safe, and make sure you both return to me." 

"Hannon le, hír nín." Thenidiel bowed once more and turned to leave when Thranduil reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“You are going to accompany your brother and share what information you know. That is all.”

“Of course, Adar.” 

“I will send Athaeben to escort you there and back again,” Thranduil motioned to the guard that had retrieved Thenidiel from the gardens, “You two are dismissed. Go and start packing.”


	3. Rivendell

Upon their arrival at Rivendell, two elves promptly helped the prince and princess of the woodland realm, and their guard, off their horses and took their bags. Thenidiel ran her hand down her horses back and patted him as he was led to the stables. She wandered off into the beautiful gardens nearby. Legolas rolled his eyes and followed his sister, questioning their father’s judgment on allowing the princess to tag along. The first time he’s witnessed her behaving seriously was two weeks previously as they spoke to their father, and even then she acted spoiled.

“Thenidiel, we are to speak with Lord Elrond. Father sent us only to relay the message of the creature, Gollum.” Legolas grabbed his sister's upper arm, pulling her away from a rose bush, “We are not here for a leisurely visit.” 

“I know why we are here. Can I not take a moment to admire the beauty of Imladris?” 

Legolas pulled Thenidiel away from the gardens and back to the gates. He held on to his sister’s arm as he asked a guard where Elrond could be found. As he listened to the fair-haired elf, a voice spoke from behind, “Prince Legolas, it is a pleasure to see you once again.”

Legolas spun around and bowed, “Thank you for welcoming us into your home, hîr nín.”

“I assume your father has spoken of the importance of this meeting.” Elrond held out his arm to usher the prince and princess of Mirkwood, “I must also assume you have news for the council, as King Thranduil would not send his heir and heiress for a trivial meeting consulting minor conflict if he has no involvement.”

Legolas nodded and followed the lord of Rivendell, “There has been an urgent matter that our king had needed your whole council to know.”

Thenidiel stayed in stride with the two, “Adar had said it was more than just your council that is to meet. Who else will be arriving?” 

“I sent word to all great kingdoms and all races united against our common enemy.” Elrond had led them through the gardens to a grey stone terrace near the gardens, “You are the only elves from a different realm than this. Mithrandir has informed me of a hobbit who shall be arriving from the Shire with the greatest weapon imaginable, yet one we cannot wield.” 

Thenidiel perked up at the Elven-lord’s words, “A halfling? It is to my knowledge that they do not like to travel more than a days journey from their home. Why in the Valar would he come to Rivendell?” 

“Thenidiel, it is not your business to question the hobbit’s. And, as you have heard, he brings a weapon of great importance.” Legolas glared down at her for a moment before turning back to Elrond, “I have heard much talk of this rising evil in the past fifty years, as have I witnessed the beginnings in the North. I am certain the news my king has sent will be of much importance, then.” 

Elrond nodded, “I am sure of it, as I have known the Woodland king for many years. Now, I must attend to business to prepare for the council. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir, will show you to your chambers. Certainly you would like to talk with them.” 

Thenidiel and Legolas simultaneously bowed their heads as Elrond strode down the hall. As Elrond turned down a different hall, Thenidiel smirked at Legolas and elbowed him lightly. He glowered down at her, knowing her thoughts, “No. No fooling around or getting into childish actions with them. We are here on important and urgent matters. You make speak and politely reminisce, but that is all.”

“Legolas and Thenidiel, it has been too long!” A voice called out. The siblings turned to discover the source of the voice, “Valar, you have grown more beautiful than the stars in the many moons that you have been away.”

Thenidiel smiled lightly at Elladan, the louder of the twins of Elrond, “Elladan, you are brazen as ever with even less dignity than you had a decade ago.”

As Elladan laughed and hugged the princess, Elrohir calmly walked over to the group, greeting them softly. The twins led two Mirkwood elves down the stone halls to two separate bedrooms. Thenidiel immediately walked over to the balcony that she had in her room. She turned to the twins and placed her hands on her hips.

“I am not satisfied with this view. As hosts, you must find better accommodations for me. I am royalty after all.” Thenidiel laughed before taking the hands of her two friends, “Ni lassui.” 

Elladan turned to the door, and seeing the elf maiden, nodded before pulling his hand away from the princess, “Ellethwen shall draw a bath for you and ready you for dinner.” 

With the leave of the young lords and her brother, Thenidiel followed Ellethwen into the warm bath she longed for after the long, but uneventful, journey.


	4. Miscommunication Leads To Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 came really early!

Thenidiel was reluctantly pulled from her bath by Ellethwen as the water started to cool. She chose a white-blue gown to represent her royal family formally, thinking that Legolas would forego elegance and honor for the comfort of wearing his usual forest green hunting clothing. She smiled at the compliment from the she-elf helping her and sat at the white vanity table in the corner of the room. Ellethwen quickly began to work on braiding the princess's blonde hair with small braids joining together in the back. She finished it with a silver pin that Thenidiel had set on the table before her bath. Thenidiel reached back to feel the pin and smiled at the maiden.

"It was my mother's."

"It is beautiful," Ellethwen replied before stepping back, giving the blonde elf room, "It is dinner now. You mustn't keep Lord Elrond waiting." 

"No, I should not." Thenidiel stood and smiled at Ellethwen, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The Woodland Realm's princess swiftly left her room and made her way down the stairs and corridor to a large, open room. The table was already filled with elves and one man, though Thenidiel did not recognize him. Elrond and Legolas stood when they caught sight of the princess in the archway. She nodded and took the open seat to the left of Lord Elrond, who was seated at the head of the table, her brother on her other side. As she sat, the two elves seated themselves. 

Elrond smiled at the two before announcing his thoughts to the whole table, "We welcome the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood. Thank you, Legolas Thranduilion and Thenidiel Thranduiliel for joining us today with news that will no doubt be of great help in the upcoming council. For now, though, we will enjoy a merry feast prepared by our wonderful cooks. Please, enjoy."

Thenidiel smiled and took a small bite from the greens filling her plate. She studied the man seated across from her at the table. He was clad in leather, with chain mail visible in the break of fabric at his elbows, which were rudely resting on the table. A mortal man, no doubt, Thenidiel grimaced. There was no symbol that she could spot that bore the mark of his kingdom. Perhaps Rohan, however I see no sign of him being a horseman. She took another small bite of food, still distracted by the man across from her. Gondor seemed the best fit after more thought, however, it had no king, and he was certainly not Isildur's heir. The steward was the only one in charge of the kingdom at the moment, but he would not send a mere peasant, so he must have been someone of importance. Perhaps a strong warrior, or-

"He is Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor." Elrond interrupted her thoughts. 

Thenidiel looked up from her gaze, which was intently on Boromir's chest, as she had not noticed it settled there for such a long while. She nodded her head at Elrond and glanced back at Boromir. She took another bite of food from her plate that was still full compared to those around her that were half-empty. She felt Legolas kick her food and she turned sharply to glare. 

"I am truly sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable. She's usually loud and boisterous about her thoughts, though. Do not be fooled by her act of shyness." Legolas glared back at his sister, "If she's making your stay too unnerving I can send her away. Far away. In fact, I can send her back to our kingdom where our king can choose a proper punishment for childish and rude elves."

"It is no problem, I believe she was deep in her thoughts. I had not introduced myself earlier, so her confusion is understandable. I would not think to consider her rude.However, the way you spoke of her was no proper way to treat a woman, let alone a lady of such beauty." Boromir smiled at Thenidiel. 

Legolas refrained from rolling his eyes, "She's my sister. I only speak truth of her; our king should not have sent her." 

Thenidiel pushed her chair back and stood, "Hír nín, I wish to be excused if it is alright with you."

"You have hardly eaten, however, if you feel you must, I am sure that my daughter would be willing to accompany you," Elrond gestured to Arwen who sat next to Elrohir at the far end of the table. 

Thenidiel nodded and swiftly left the room, heading straight for the gardens, knowing Arwen could easily follow. She sat down in a large gazebo set atop the cliff with a large waterfall flowing nearby. The waterfall cast a cooling breeze, calming her slightly. The blonde elf sighed and smoothed out her dress, hoping it would bring back some dignity after being shamed by her elder brother at dinner. She heard soft footsteps approach and patted the open portion of the seat next to her. Arwen sat next to the princess and rested her hand on Thenidiel's. Silence comforted Thenidiel as the two watched the sun dip below the horizon, allowing the silver stars to shine. Patiently, Arwen waited for her friend to speak her mind. 

"He thinks I am some irresponsible and immature child. Petulant in asking questions and ignorant in misunderstandings. Why does he not see that I am grown and capable of handling myself, especially with high dignity?" Standing and resting on the rail of the gazebo distracted her from the want to cry, "My king treats me much the same, however, he knows when he must let me grow and learn experiences myself. He understands when I have matured." 

Arwen laced her hands together on her lap, "Perhaps you should talk to your brother. It could be that in his eyes he still sees you as the baby sister he must protect."

"No, if he was protecting me he would not shame me in front of everyone. He hates me, Arwen." Thenidiel could no longer hold back tears, sobbing after she spoke, "He glares at me for everything I do. I am a useless, lowly child in his eyes. He treats our servants, maids, cooks, and the royal guard better than I! So, Arwen, he does not care." 

"My dear friend, I have seen him with you since you were born. Legolas took every chance he could to be with you. On your first visit to Rivendell, when you had not even been a year old, your brother carried you. Not your mother or father. He went as far as staying by your side even when I watched you until you had been at least five years of age. Please believe me when I say he cares." Arwen stood and touched Thenidiel's elbow lightly. "Talk to him, but do it alone. He may not be open to sharing his personal thoughts in front of an audience."

"I shall try." Thenidiel turned to her friend, tears still glistening on her cheeks, "It is getting late. We should return. I'm sure Lord Elrond wonders where we are. Legolas, on the other hand, is most likely chatting gaily with your brothers, not caring at all. No!* I do not care either. In fact, I feel I that if Legolas or my King should fade from existence I should not miss them at all!" 

Thenidiel picked up her skirts and marched down the steps, leaving the gazebo and an appalled Arwen behind. Immediately, she headed for her room, ignoring Elladan and Elrohir as they asked her to join them for some wine and desserts. She locked her door and sat down at the large desk by the balcony entrance. Dipping the quill in the ink provided, she froze as she put it to parchment. I cannot complain to my father. He will simply demand I return home. Halfway, through the first paragraph a knock sounded on the door. Thenidiel sighed quietly and hesitated before continuing her letter. 

"Thenidiel, I know you are in there." Legolas knocked on her door again, "Let me in. I just want to talk." 

Thenidiel loudly shoved her chair back and took three long strides to the door, yanking it open. "You have one minute to say everything. Go."

"Are you really this immature?" Legolas closed the door quietly to not draw attention, "You rudely stare at a guest and I tell you off so you leave dinner early. To make it better, you ignore your hosts invitation and lock yourself away in your room. Father would be disgusted if he heard of this. In fact, I should have Athaeben escort you home now if we hadn't just arrived today." 

"I expected this from you. You pay no mind to what I am feeling. I did not intend to be rude or stare. I was curious, so you embarrassed me in front of Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, and everyone else at the table."

"You're intentions mean nothing. Your actions determine your character and personality, and a rude, immature, and ignorant child should not be representing her kingdom, especially as a princess." Legolas glowered down at his sister. He walked over to the desk and picked up the letter, quickly glancing over it, "Really? You were planning to run away. I didn't know you are a coward, also." 

"Daro! I do not need this from you. I was right in saying you do not care for me. You simply wish to humiliate me whenever possible. I merely thought writing something down would calm my thoughts, then you barge in and anger me more. Leave now before you make it worse."

Legolas softened his gaze, "Muinthel, I do-"

"Please, Greenleaf, leave." Thenidiel cut her brother off and turned away before he could see tears fall. 

Sighing, Legolas set the parchment down and left the room. Rushing down the stairs, he nearly collided with Arwen who seemed in a panic. 

"Have you seen your sister? I am worried for her. Nothing will help her angry thoughts, I fear." Arwen glanced up the stairs, "She strongly believes you and King Thranduil hate her."

Legolas sighed, "I believe I just made it worse."

"What did you say? She's already upset, if you yelled at her I'm concerned her thoughts will become actions." 

"I told her father would be ashamed of her and she doesn't deserve to be a princess." 

Arwen pushed Legolas out of her way, running to Thenidiel's room. She pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, and hurried inside. She sighed in relief to see the blonde princess sitting calmly on her bed staring at the wall. 

"Mellon nín, your brother spoke to me as I came to find you. He regrets his words. He searched for you on his own and let his temper get the best of him." Arwen sat next to Thenidiel on the soft bed, "I am not asking you to forgive him right away, but you must consider it. He cares deeply for you, and the worry in his eyes is evidence of that."

"Mas i adar lîn? He has always spoken calmly without bias. I must speak to him before my temper gets the best of me. I suppose my brother and I are similar in that we both drive each other mad." Thenidiel stood, "Will I interrupt anything of importance if I speak with him now?" 

"I should think not at this hour." Arwen opened the door, "Please be rational, Thenidiel. We all care."

Thenidiel smiled and nodded before quietly leaving her room. Glancing around for any elves that would notice her, she made her way down the stairs and to the library where she'd often seen Elrond in her visits before. The vast open library seemed empty, save for the dark-haired elf sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Though her approach was silent, Elrond greeted her without turning his head, as if she'd loudly proclaimed her arrival. She did not respond, instead, she chose to sit beside him on the bench. 

"Goheno nín. I realize my behavior today was not appropriate. However, I fear that as long as my brother shall treat me as an ignorant child, my behavior may not improve. I seek your counsel for advice on the matter. He has not acted this way until the past century." The blonde princess allowed her posture to relax as she sighed, "Why has he changed?" 

"I fear your father's change of heart," Thenidiel held back the urge to scoff at Elrond's word choice, "has given Legolas a poor example to follow, but the only one since your mother died in Angmar." 

Thenidiel’s only response was a quiet sigh. She sat in silence next to Elrond, watching the stars, until the Lord of Rivendell stood and closed the book he was translating. He offered his arm to Thenidiel, who hesitated before resting her hand lightly on it. She returned the small smile offered to her before looking down and staring at the ground as she walked, as if it would suddenly shift. She did not look up again until the two stopped in front of her room. Swiftly opening the door, she stepped through the threshold before bowing her head in respect to her escort. Elrond merely smiled and bid her goodnight, then left the princess to her own thoughts for the night. 

Hír nín - my lord  
No - yes/May it be so!  
Daro! - Stop!  
Muinthel - Sister  
Mellon nín - my (dear) friend  
Mas i adar lîn? - where is your father?  
Goheno nín - I'm sorry/ forgive me


	5. The Siblings Fight

Breakfast the next morning went without incident, as Lord Elrond thought it best to seat Legolas and Thenidiel at separate ends of the table. Thenidiel ate more than a few bites, unlike the night before, whilst chatting happily with Arwen. Occasionally, she glanced at Legolas who quickly averted his gaze down to his plate.  _ Is that guilt I am seeing in his eyes?  _ She shook the thought from her mind, instead choosing to believe it was nothing but a look of pity given to her like she was a child who had been scolded. After breakfast, Thenidiel hid herself in her room still not ready to speak to her brother again. It was not long after she started to read a book sitting on her bedside table that a knock sounded on the door. Fully expecting it to be Legolas, she cast the petty insult "Míbo yrch." There was an exaggerated gasp before Elrohir's voice mockingly chastised, 

 

"Now, Princess, that is no way to treat your hosts who are merely trying to deliver you a message."

 

"Elladan?" Thenidiel slid of the bed and opened the door seeing only one twin. 

 

"Sorry, I'm Elrohir. Elladan is greeting the guests, begrudgingly." Elrohir held his arm out for Thenidiel's grasp, "And I came to see if you also wanted to meet them."

 

"Begrudgingly? Who are these guests that Elladan does not want to meet?" Thenidiel lifted her skirts as the walked down the stairwell. 

 

"Well-"

 

"Dwarves?" The elven princess stopped suddenly after the last step, seeing the small group assembling in the gardens, "Your father so easily invites their kind into your home?" 

 

"Father is not one to judge someone by the doing of their ancestors." Elrohir led Thenidiel along once more. 

 

The dwarf who seemed to be the leader introduced himself as Glóin son of Gróin. His son stood right next to him, introduced by his father as Gimli. Their company stood back, not talking much, obviously uncomfortable around the elves. Thenidiel had to keep herself from showing her disgust and pulling Elrohir away. She greeted the company curtly, emphasizing her status as an elven princess. She locked eyes with Gimli in an intense glare, before looking up to Elrond. She glanced at Elladan and back to Elrond, silently asking if the twin was dismissed. He shook his head and Thenidiel sighed lightly before pulling Elrohir away from the group. Turning to his twin, he shrugged slightly before following Thenidiel. He waited until they turned to walk down a different hallway before speaking. 

 

"I'm curious to know where your judgment of dwarves has come from. They are a rambunctious race, but surely that is no cause for such hate. I am not sure where this feud even begins." Elrohir sat down on a bench nearby and gestured to the spot next to him. 

 

Thenidiel nodded and sat next to her friend, "They are not trustworthy. My kingdom's jewels were in their possession when Erebor's halls were filled with life. However, Thrór denied my father the jewels. You should know the tales. I had seen their company pass through my kingdom a few years back, stubborn in trying to reclaim the cursed mountain. They were destructive and deceitful. They had a Hobbit sneak in to steal the keys. A halfling!" Thenidiel scowled, "And of course, they are downright rude. Their leader, Thorin Oakenshield, insulted my king from the first moment he arrived. They brought even more death upon my people, and the people of Lake Town."

 

"You cannot fault them all," Elrohir started before Thenidiel cut him off. 

 

"The leader here, Glóin, he was in the company in the quest. His son will be much the same." Thenidiel sat up straighter and stuck her chin up, "I do not trust them."

 

"It matters not, your personal thoughts of the dwarves," Elrond strode down the hall, "They are guests in my house, as are you."

 

Thenidiel stared at the ground, ashamed to have been caught, "I am sorry, Lord Elrond, for what I have said." 

 

"Thenidiel, I have known you and your father long enough to know you are not truly sorry. However, it is your opinion and I cannot take that away from you. I only wish you would not be so hasty in your judgement of others, and that you would hold your tongue before speaking ill of others in my home." Elrond set a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Now, I have not come to chastise you. Glorfindel has been searching for my sons and was delighted to hear you are visiting. He wishes to know if you would like to join them in practice. I'm sure my sons want a rematch after you beat them in an archery contest." 

 

Thenidiel laughed and stood, "I would love to join them. But, if I may ask, where has Lord Glorfindel been that I have not seen him around?" 

 

"He was with the hunting party at the borders. Now go, child, he is waiting with Elladan." 

 

She headed to the training area in a more secluded garden. She saw Glorfindel and Elladan sitting on the ground checking over their blades for damages from recent battles they've fought. She cleared her throat and Elladan quickly stood, bowing to her in an exaggerated fashion. She giggled and nodded to Glorfindel as a silent greeting. The Balrog-slayer stood slower than the dark-haired elf next to him, and raised an eyebrow at Thenidiel. 

 

"I know you were eager to see me, Princess Thenidiel, however I highly doubt that dress is appropriate for combat. It is beautiful, though." 

 

Thenidiel looked down at her pale blue dress and chuckled, "I suppose you are right Lord Glorfindel. I shall be right back." 

 

She nearly sprinted back to her room, confusing Elrond and his advisor, Erestor, who were walking to Elrond's study. Digging through her bag she had yet to unpack, Thenidiel found her brown tights and high boots with her forest green skirt and top, a brown leather piece around her stomach acting as light protection. Grabbing her unstrung bow and quiver full of arrows she rushed out the door before running right back in and grabbing her twin long knives. When she arrived back at the training fields, she noticed the twins already fighting with Glorfindel watching from his spot by the fountain. 

 

"Getting lethargic in your old age, my lord?" Thenidiel joked and sat next to the balrog-slayer, "I expected you to hold a dagger to both their necks by the time I got back."

 

Glorfindel chuckled lightly, "You just missed it. I did it thrice in the time you were running to your room and twice on your way back." He picked up the bow he had set next to him and stood, "Alright, boys, Princess is ready for a rematch in archery and I know you have been training to beat her. So-hey, Elladan. Stop fighting and listen. Pick up your bows and stand by the fountain with your toes at my sword," he motioned to the glistening weapon lying in the bright green grass.

 

Thenidiel strung her bow and threw her quiver over her shoulder. A smile couldn't help but appear on her face as she watched the twins scramble to pick up their bows, still strung she noticed, and run to the princess. They stood on either side of her, but she could not tell who was who. After visiting, training, and playing with them for hundreds of years, it was still difficult for her to tell them apart. Often the twins would dress alike to confuse others, and they had similar interests and likes anyway. This day, of course, is one of the days that they both wore the same outfit covered in matching silver armor. She had noticed that their weapons were slightly different, though. One had a sword with a light blue tinted gem. The other had one with a white gem. And the keen eyes of an elf could pick up on the excellent condition of the bow and quiver of the twin to her left, showing that he cared for it more, and favored the weapon. When fighting, Thenidiel could often tell the difference as Elrohir held the bow first before he grabbed his sword. She was shook from her reverie when she noticed Glorfindel moving targets to set up for the contest.  She impatiently listened to the rules "stay behind the sword, one shot per target", eager to use her bow. 

 

As soon as Glorfindel stepped away, Thenidiel shot an arrow directly to the center of the first target. The twins hit right by, but not dead on. The blonde elleth laughed and notched another arrow, firing it at a target a few yards further back, again hitting the center. She shot a target swinging from the branch of a tree and one sitting off to the side. Noticing the Twins had only shot two targets, Thenidiel sat in the ground and exhaled loudly, showing her impatience. One twin turned and glared before for firing an arrow that landed extremely close to the one she had shot. When twins caught up, Thenidiel stood and fired at the rest of the targets at the same pace as her opponents. Glorfindel inspected each target and returned, declaring the princess as the winner, yet again. Thenidiel smirked and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 

"Dear brother, what do we do with elleths who disrespect her elders?" Elladan smiled slyly to his twin. 

 

Elrohir grinned and set his bow down, "I believe we tackle her repeated poke her sides until she she can't breathe from laughing too much." 

 

Thenidiel paled and dropped her weapons, taking a step away. 

 

"Yes, brother, that is exactly what we do." 

 

The twins charged at the Silvan elleth and tackled her. She shouted in protest, but soon her shouts turned into laughter. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the antics of the three elves, but did nothing to stop it. After putting up a long struggle, Thenidiel gave up, signaling she couldn't handle more. The twins laughed and stood, each offering a hand for the princess to take. She glared at the two and stood on her own, turning away from them. Suddenly, she grabbed her knives and swung at the twins. They ducked and grabbed her arms. 

 

"Sorry, Princess." Elladan ruffled Thenidiel's hair with his free hand, "You may beat us in archery, but we're still better with blades." 

 

Thenidiel stomped her foot and pulled her arms back, "Fine, I'll admit that much. However, you both should know to not underestimate me."  

 

Glorfindel placed his hands on the twins' shoulders, gaining their attention. He raised an eyebrow at Thenidiel and patiently waited for her to lower the knives. Once he thought their guard was down and all attention on him, the golden-haired elf spoke.

 

"Though your antics amuse me, I must stop them. It appears we have another visitor who looks less than pleased. And it's not Erestor this time, so no surprise attacks,  _ Elladan."  _

 

The three turned around to see the Woodland Realm's prince standing straight, arms crossed, with a glower darkening his face. Thenidiel swiftly sheathed her knives and put her right fist to her heart, opening her hand as she bowed slightly and pulled her hand away from her chest in an elvish greeting. Legolas, however, did not reciprocate the greeting. Instead, he he strode over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the twins. 

 

"Legolas!" Thenidiel tried to pull her arm free, but her brother held a tight grip, "Let me go. I was only training."

 

"No, Thenidiel. You were wasting time and fooling around with them. Come, we are going to pack your things and you will ride home in the morning. Athaeben will be glad to escort you." 

 

"If you do not let me go this moment, I will cry for help, and when guards arrive you will be taken to Lord Elrond as a prisoner." Thenidiel held her ground and glared at her brother. 

 

Legolas hesitated before releasing his grip, "You are a child, Thenidiel, and no longer the one I enjoyed playing elfling games with. You have become spoilt and irresponsible. If it were my decision, your right to the throne would be stripped, and you would be disowned." 

 

"Legolas and Thenidiel, if you would kindly follow me to my study, I feel this is something to be discussed in private." Elrond  stood behind the two, his calm demeanor doing nothing to calm the tension in the air. 

 

He placed a hand on each of the two siblings' backs and led them away from the field toward the white stone buildings. The three walked inside a large wooden door to see the dark haired advisor, Erestor, reading a scroll at Elrond's desk.  He glanced up expecting to see Elrond enter alone, but set the scroll down seeing the angry faces of the Sindar heirs. Offering Elrond his seat, Erestor stood and took his place right behind it. The group stood in silence, the youngest two in the room waiting for each other to take the blame. The ever patient Elrond simply sat straight with one eyebrow raised as the silence grew. It took nearly five minutes for someone to speak up, and it was Thenidiel.

 

“Lord Elrond, I was training with your sons when they decided to have fun and tackle me. Legolas thought that I was misbehaving and intervened with no reason, causing a conflict.” She glared pointedly at her older brother, who, in return, rolled his eyes.

 

Elrond said nothing, only motioned to Legolas to share the opposing side of the story. The prince curtly stated that Thenidiel had not been acting her age and was supposed to be here for merely business. That caused a glare from the opposing side once again, which Legolas had chosen to ignore.

 

“I understand your concern, however I do not believe it is necessary for your sister to return home,” Elrond interrupted the staredown between the siblings, “Your adar has sent you with a specific task, but that does not mean you must maintain your royal mask. I have known you since you were elflings, and so have my children. If it concerns you so, then speak directly to me than cause a scene in the courtyard.”

 

The siblings stayed silent, both holding back harsh comments against each other. Elrond waited another minute, hoping the tension would diffuse slightly, however, the two were never known to end arguments so easily. Instead, with a sigh he dismissed the two, sitting down and rubbing his temple to prevent the headache that was forming. Legolas and Thenidiel stormed out of the Lord’s study to their separate rooms, brooding alone for the next few days before the council. 

  
  
  



End file.
